User talk:Birdpaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birdpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SmudgyHollz (Talk) 20:44, June 4, 2010 Hi! Hello Birdpaw! I didn't know that you liked Harry Potter! The Bright side 20:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello Birdpaw! I didn't know that you liked Harry Potter! The Bright side 20:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait to read your stories! I bet they will be brilliant!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 21:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi! Are you on? Don't know why I just said that, 'cos I'm off! Bye!!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 21:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorting I left you some questions on The Sorting page. Oh, and which house do you think I should be in if you read my answers? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 15:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) User Rights I have decided that you will be one of the new admins of this wiki! It doesn't matter that you don't have a second, as I have also decided that I will be the second for everyone else who has requested user rights. After all, there are only six users!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 19:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I read your answered questions and am finding you rather hard to place! Which would you rather be, Ravenclaw head, Hufflepuff head or Gryffindor head? We need another Slytherin head too, so you could be in that house if you want! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 19:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'll just go hand out the user rights! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 19:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) My New Obsession! Okay, this may sound odd, but I am now obsessed with online spelling and grammer checkers! I did the first chapter of Abby's Letter; Abby looked at the clock, timing how much time was left before her and her brothers eleventh birthday. The clock seemed to click slowly and every second seemed like an hour. I'm going to Hogwarts with my brother so we should have nothing to worry about, she thought. She looked at the window hoping to see an owl with a letter on its foot. Ray was turning in his sleep which meant he was having a bad dream. She looked on, wondering what type of animal she would get. A cat would be nice, but sometimes they can be really annoying. No she would rather get an owl. Owl's were more helpful then cats; they carried letters and newspapers. She knew because she saw her mum reading the Daily Prophet. She had read some too, but not much. Ray always read the Daily Prophet and had big dreams of becoming an Auror. But you need high grades for that and Ray was not the best at school. When her mother called, "Abby, Ray wake up breakfast is ready and there's a letter here for you!", Abby and Ray pushed each other down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table waiting for their letter. "Here you go," mum said. She handed the letters to Abby and Ray and Abby quickly opened hers and it said: (I don't have a HP book with me so i forgot what the letter says) Dear, Abby '' ''You will be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where you will learn magic but there is a rule you are not to use magic outside of school as it sometimes frightens the muggles. Also First year students are not allowed a broom until second year. See the enclosed form for all your school stuff you will need you can get these at Diagon alley just tap the third brick under the broken one and that is all Sincerely, Mrs.Flake Abby put the paper down and said to Ray, "What did yours say?" Ray shrugged. "Probably said what yours said." Their dad came out to the front hallway with an owl. He said, "Ok give me the letters so I can send them too Mrs.Snow." They handed their letters to their dad and he wrapped them on his owl and the owl flew out the window. Their dad opened the door, stepped outside, got into his car and drove off. Ray took a big piece of the pancake and said, "Um should we be going to Diagon alley?" Abby looked at her brother with a glaring look but there mum had exclaimed, "Oh yes you are right! Come on lets go!" They all stood up and went to the leaky cauldron in a hurry. "As if nothing could happen," Ray complained loudly as they were stuck in what Abby thought was the worst traffic jam ever known. She wanted to get there already so she said casually, "Mum can we use the invisibility part of this car and fly there?" Sadly mum's answer was always, "No we can't because of all the muggles around." Abby sighed, "Well it's about time we got out of that." Ray nodded and asked, "When are we going to get there mum?" Mum stopped at a little parking lot and turned around, "Ramond and Abigale Snow you two must be the worst pair of twins I have ever met. Abby groaned, "Mum you don't call us by our full name. It's not cool" Ray giggled and said, "What do you know about cool?" Great. The only thing me and my brother will agree on is calling us Ray and Abby. Jeez he's not cool either so what's his problem? she thought. Abby jerked out of her daydream when her mum said, "We're here. Welcome to Diagon alley." Then she added, "I'll pick you up later." She then drove off. That's what it came out with. Don't worry, I haven't saved it or anything! I was thinking of doing it the first chapter of every story. Wow, I have a lot of spare time!! Oh, and here's what the Hogwarts letter says in the books; HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Cofed. Of Wizards) Dear Miss Frost, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September, we await your owl by no later than the 31st of July. Yours sincerely, Minevra McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Just thought I'd let you know! Bye! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 20:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi! I noticed you were on! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 18:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) That sounds cool! But I think I have to go. My dinner's ready. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 18:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah. Well, I joined here!Check out the awesomeness of my LAME siggy! 20:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!! Improvement Team Re:Logo Sure! What do you want it to look like? Any preferences on the colours or writing font? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 18:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to work tomorrow! :) Right now I'm going through my peices of papers and organizing them - yep, I'm a completely orginized person who's also a bit of a swot - into different sections so that it is easier to find everything and so that it looks neater! I'm gonna have to go now, bye!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know what kind of style you were looking for so I two! :) Hope you like them! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 07:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure! And we had an IRC page, but I'm not sure where it has disappeared to... It would be a good idea to find it! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|''' Merry Christmas']][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'And Happy Brithday to Me!!']] 07:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) WFW Sorry to contact you here, but I wasn't sure if you'd answer on WFW. I heard from Oak and Foresty that you quit. Is that true? (select answer) NO ----> Stop reaidng and message me about what a nitwit I am (xD) YES ----> Come back! Or at least tell me what happened. Forest is really, really, ''reeealllly upset. She can't even talk about it. So can you please tell me? I want to help. --2011 Ring in the new year! 23:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I commented on it a day or two ago....I was hoping more people would follow. And when she told me she was so freaking depressed. She couldn't say anything, she just told me you left and then had to change the subject. So...if you come back that'd rock. But if you don't.....it's your choice. But I know alot of us'll miss you. --2011 Ring in the new year! 22:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Just realized that I'm on Moony's account (don't worry, she's with me somewhere). But, no, sorry. I lost interest in spelling and grammer fixer-website-things. I'll try and find it though! Moony Whiskers 17:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no luck. All the history on my computer seems to have vanished too... I think my brother must have been messing things up! Today was a Fairytale ღ 16:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC)